


It's Time

by floatsodelicatelyunfinished (floatsodelicately)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Time Travel, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatsodelicately/pseuds/floatsodelicatelyunfinished
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unfinished story about Hermione and Teddy accidentally travelling back in time to the Marauder's era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time

**Author's Note:**

> If any of this description seems confusing, think of it like watching a video tape rewinding, I wanted the world around them to be reversing so I hope that comes across.

“This road never looked so lonely,

This house doesn’t burn down slowly,

To ashes, to ashes.

It’s time to begin, isn’t it?”

It’s Time – Imagine Dragons

* * *

The usual gang were all gathered for a housewarming party at the Potter’s home in Godric’s Hollow, Harry and Ginny had rebuilt Harry’s family home and now, two weeks after their wedding, they were ready to move in. The scene of James and Lily Potter’s death had been transformed back into a home, one that Harry was proud to call his own, that much was obvious by the way that he prattled on about the construction of the place. Ginny rolled her eyes good naturedly and made her way over to Hermione, Teddy wriggling in her arms.

“Hermione, could you hold him for a second?” she asked, nodding to the excitable toddler.

“Oh, sure,” she said, putting down her glass on the end table. “Come here Teddy,” she smiled and the little boy giggled as he was transferred to her arms. He started playing with her long curly locks and his own hair changed to a shorter version of her hairstyle, Hermione’s attention strayed back to Ginny. “I almost forgot! I got you two a housewarming gift,” she bent down to pick up her bag and opened it, holding a handle out to Teddy, “Would you mind?” she asked and Teddy smiled widely and took the feather-light bag from her and held it open in front of her as she delved into the depths of her Undetectably Extended handbag. Hermione reached an arm in and after a few seconds of digging, pulled out a thick white parcel tied with red and gold striped ribbon, which she handed over to Ginny.

“Oh, you really didn’t have to! Honestly-“

“No, it’s only a little thing anyway,” she carried on insisting that Ginny take the present, Harry and Ron joined in the conversation and finally Ginny relented. It was only when she was about to pull the bow of the ribbon open that a babbling from Teddy drew Harry’s attention.

“Hiya mate, what have you got there?”

During the conversation with Ginny and the boys, Hermione had forgotten that her bag was still open and in the arms of a very curious little boy. Teddy had recently discovered that his Auntie Mione always had a chocolate frog stashed away in that handbag of hers and she always let him have it. She looked down at the boy on her hip to see that he had wrapped a chain around her fingers without her noticing and had done the same to his own hands. She saw her open bag and tried to think of what he could have pulled out when she felt the familiar pulling sensation that comes with the use of time turners. Her eyes turned to Teddy’s hands which held the time turner given to her by Professor McGonagall last year upon her return to Hogwarts where she was now the Transfiguration professor. Harry and Ron looked on in shock, glancing between the chain of the necklace, Hermione’s stunned face and Teddy’s happy grin as he turned the hourglass again and again. Harry recalled the feeling of watching time in reverse while Ron remembered seeing his best friends blink out of existence and then reappear seconds later through the hospital wing door back in their third year.

Hermione and Teddy watched as the people around them quickly moved in reverse. Gradually, the house demolished itself, people stopped appearing and the seasons passed; snow lifted from the ground and leaves attached themselves to the trees. Hermione was alarmed as time continued to turn back. She realised that they were going back years when she saw an angry Voldemort in the garden across the street – Bathilda Bagshot’s house – who then disappeared as she saw herself and Harry blink into existence and fight with Nagini who then settled into a chair, disguised as Bathilda. She remembered that snowy evening when they were still looking for the horcruxes and she watched as they walked backwards out of the house, time still moving in reverse. The two figures walked back to the Potter’s house, as destroyed as it was, and she held on to Teddy as he reached for his Uncle Harry and his Auntie Mione, not questioning why there were two of her. Soon enough, the past Hermione and Harry disappeared, leaving them alone for what seemed like hours. After a long, long time, time seemed to slow down, she saw the crying figures of Hagrid and Sirius as they cradled a one year old Harry, saw the house rebuild itself followed by the explosion of magic from upstairs that had meant the death of Lily Potter. Voldemort glided backwards through the room that she and Teddy were standing in, unseen by him, she choked on a sob as she saw him step over the dead body of James Potter as he swept through the room. After a flash of green light, James’ body rose up and ran up the stairs to Harry’s bedroom in reverse. Looking through the archway, she saw the front door of the house reassemble itself and conceal the sneering face of Lord Voldemort.

Time sped up once more, night turned into day over and over again. She saw the happy faces of the Marauders as they passed through or sat in the living room with them. She looked down at Teddy who was nearly asleep. Would he recognise the younger face of his father? They had shown him photographs of Remus and Tonks, but Remus was about 21 at this point and there was no way to tell when they would finally stop moving back in time.

Along with the Marauders, she saw the faces of people that she had never met before. Frank and Alice Longbottom visited frequently with Neville and the two boys would play together for what seemed like, and could have been, hours. Two men that looked like Fred and George passed through a few times, often accompanied by other aurors and a few people that she recognised from the photograph of the original Order of the Phoenix as well as the pictures that Sirius had stashed around Grimmauld Place.

Teddy began to fuss in her arms and she realised that she didn’t know how long they had been travelling. In her shock, with no words of comfort to soothe him, places to go or distractions at hand, she resorted to pulling faces at him, which never failed to distract him and soon enough, the young boy giggled happily as he looked up at her with features that mirrored her own.

She heard someone clearing their throat and jumped at the noise, she hadn’t heard anything but the ‘woosh’-ing sound that accompanied time travel with a time turner for a while and the effect was disorientating. She looked away from Teddy and towards the new noise, she was immediately relieved to see some familiar faces. Her relief turned to unease when she realised that she was faced with almost half of the original Order of the Phoenix, all of them glaring at her with their wands at the ready. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many requests to write a Hermione x Prewett Twin fic that I started to write it, this is my favourite opening and I just never got round to writing more for it so I thought I'd publish it here.


End file.
